Naruto: Ice Dragon At Yokai Academy
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: SEE INSIDE FOR SUMMARY PLEASE NOTE IT IS RATED M FOR ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE
1. Chapter 1

** Summary:Instead of being born in his world Naruto was born in the world of Rosario Vampire. Here Naruto is the last of the Ice Dragons(or Elemental Dragon, which basically means he controls all the elements), which are the most powerful race of monsters, but though to be gone forever when the last of them disappeared, which means no one knows that Naruto is an Ice Dragon so at first they think he the same type of elemental monster as Mizore. K, choices are that Naruto replaces Tsukune or Naruto comes later on in the school, where Tsukune is female or cousin took his place. The story pairing has to be from a NarutoxHarem to a Massive Harem, which most have Mizore and Tsurara(Mizore's mom) because in this their monster race worshiped the Ice Dragons(or Elemental Dragons) for their Godlike Control over Ice. Lastly, Naruto has already completely mastered his powers/abilities so he doesn't need a seal like Moka. Dark/Semi-cold/Godlike Dragon Naruto x mass harem, OC, Genderbending. Mikogami and Gin bashing.**

**Story Pairing: Naruto x Kushi x Mito x Moka x x Otome x Gyokuro** and many more stay tuned for harem updates.

* * *

**Outside Yokai Academy**

"Hn, nothing, but a desolate wasteland." A black haired boy with pale blue eye's that reflected the color of ice and had an ethereal glow to them containing nothing, but _power..._ tamed, controlled power.

He stood at 6'4, with untamed black wild spiky hair that went in multiple direction, two chin length bangs framed his face, while a long wavy black ponytail billowed in the air. it is about 4 feet in length. The man's stature though was that of a body built for a god. His chiseled ripped chest seemed to stretch the fabric of his clothing, He had the body of an athletic swimmer but the chest of a martial artist, he had tanned skin. He had a face that would make women swoon and men tremble at the predatory look in them.

He wore the standard school uniform only that in only his more..._design_. instead of the ugly green jacket and white undershirt. He wore a pitch black colored undershirt with a dark blue jacket with an ice dragon on the back. The tie was dark blue in color as well, his tanned slacks were pitch black in color as was his shoes in color along with a black belt with a silver buckle of a silver dragon

This person was Naruto Namikaze of the Elemental Dragon clan that was said to have godlike control over all elements including Ice so much that the Yuki-Onna clans worshipped them and is currently the leader due to him being the only one left alive.

Why would he a Leader Of the Elemental Dragon race be going to school as a student of Yokai Academy. Well that's because he is very bored and wants to go to school maybe get a mate or two and some friends since he was a normally cold person after his clan was wiped out and he felt some fairly strong demonic signatures converging on this school.

And he was in the mood for some entertainment.

Walking down the road he snorted as he used his powers to cool the air around him popping his neck a few times looking at the elegant-like sea of blood that seemed to glitter in the light and smelt something he hasn't smelt in a long time.

_Human...Female _

He turned his head to see a brown haired girl standing at quite a tall age for herself, wearing a blood red version of the standard school uniform and had a very calm air around her, even when she saw the sea of blood, but when he smelt her scent, he smelled _Ookami?_

"Hmm so this is the Yokai World, hey bus driver thanks for the ride!" She yelled out to the bus driver with glowing eye's who tipped his hat to her with a gentle smile and drove off. The girl then noticed him and blushed seeing his regal looks and the feeling of power pouring from him made her instincts shout at her to claim him as a mate but shook it off and walked to greet a potential school friend.

"Tsukuni Ookami, nice to meet you." She greeted nervously hoping he wouldn't reject her only for Naruto to shake her hand making the girl blush since his hands felt velvety soft on her skin.

"Naruto Namikaze, Tsukuni-chan shall we head to the academy." He tilted his head to the road getting a nod before both were walking together chatting about what things they like and dislike suddenly Naruto turned his head toward the sound of rustling leaves.

"WATCHHHH OUTTTTT!" A cute voice yelled the voice came into view showing a pink haired girl on a bike going out of control and was about to crash into Naruto only for him to grab her off of it while stopping the bike with a finger all in the span of 1 second.

"You ok miss?" Naruto asked looking at an absolute _goddess _before him her porcelain, creamy skin, a heart-shaped face with soft pink lips that seem so irresistible . Her eyes to him were the most intense shade of emerald he had seen, it was like staring into two glowing emerald gems in the night. But he could tell something in those eye's were hidden but, he could that that something.

_Was Powerful... _

"MOKA!, DID YOU RUN INTO SOMEONE ON A BIKE AGAIN!" A loud voice shouted and walked out showing another Moka except she had more aristocratic features, with flowing silver hair and larger hips, butt, and breasts, and had an air of pride, arrogance, and concern.

"Oh so you're Uncle Akashiya's daughter?" Naruto asked in surprise with the two vampire's blinking at him in slight surprise (A/N: I will not have Moka and Otome sealed like that) at this man knowing their father.

"How do you know Issa-tou-san?" Moka asked tilting her head in a very cute way while Otome snickered at her getting a cute glare that she ignored and focused on the man before her and shuddered in pleasure at the raw power she sensed from him.

"He took care of me when my clan was wiped out." He said darkly making Moka and Otome wince knowing they stepped in deadly territory.

Moka froze seeing a red glint on his neck and saw it was blood and lunged at his neck sinking her teeth into him getting gawking looks from Otome and Tsukuni who felt jealous. Naruto just looked down at Moka with a raised eyebrow. _'Ah, so she's a vampire now I know why she was acting like that.' _He concluded in his thoughts.

Moka moaned in pure pleasure, Naruto's blood was like an aphrodisiac, it felt both cool and sweet filling her body with power and it made her want more only to realize what she did and looked up at him with wide innocent, yet horrified eye's that made him admit it was cute.

"Sorry about that your blood was very enticing." She said shyly with a hint of longing in her voice which Otome raised an eyebrow at.

"It's not the first time I was bitten by a female vampire." He shrueed getting confused looks from them.

Who was this vampire?

"Who was it?" Otome asked in curiosity only a name that made the three of them pale.

"Gyokuro-chan, she was quite smitten with me when I met her when I was 15." He said with a far away look remembering Gyokuro who used to be a sadistic, manipulative woman turned to the most kind and caring woman due to being in her life.

"S-she used to hate me and Otome-nee-san, I kept wondering why she started being nice to us." Moka said crying tears of joy realizing she had to thank this man before her about fixing her aunt until something clicked in her head.

"Smitten?" Moka blinked suddenly before the word was downloaded into their brains and their jaws dropped like bricks.

"Y-y-you and Gyokuro-oba-sama!" Moka sputtered with wide emerald eye's at her aunt's mate in front of her.

"Yes, I'm her mate and don't worry she said I'm allowed to have more than one only if they love me back." He said as if talking about the weather.

He soon walked down the road leading to the academy with the others catching up to him. "What kind of Yokai are you Naruto-kun?" Tsukuni asked. Naruto held his hand out and much to their utter shock did he have balls of ice, fire, water, wind, earth, light, dark, and hellfire swirling dancing around his palm.

"I'm an Elemental Dragon, and I'm the current leader of it due to me being the last one, I'm unsurpassed when it comes to manipulation and control of the elements along with youki manipulation." He said boredly dispelling the the elements with a thought.

_'No wonder he's so powerful and has that cold aura around him like is like the Yuki-Onna.' _Otome thought looking at Naruto as they walked through the school grounds with male student's blushing at the girls and females giving Naruto lustful looks.

"She's beautiful." The males started whispering only for Otome to blast them with K.I. making them piss themselves which made Naruto snort in amusement as they walked into the school hallways before he snapped his fingers as a crow with one black eye and the other having a red eye with a buzzsaw design in it **(I'm going to name this crow Shisui in this fic) **and put a letter in it's beak.

"Take this to the headmaster Shisui." The crow cawed nuzzling it's cheek against Naruto who patted it on the head before it took off leaving three confused females who are thinking about the Dragon clan Leader. "Shall we get to class." He called over his shoulder snapping them out of their trances and ran to catch up to him.

In a classroom filled with male and female student's, that seemed bigger than the others and some smaller than others. At the chalkboard was standing near a desk tapping her finger boredly was a fair skinned woman with blondish-yellowish and orang-ish hair waiting for her new students with her two fluffy cat ears twitching at the slightest sound.

This was Nekonome Shizuka and is right now waiting for her new student's and is hoping one is a hot guy.

Her head snapped up hearing a knock on the door. Raising an eyebrow she walked to it and opened the door.

Only for her face to light up and her leg's turning to jelly when she looked up to see the _adonis _in front of her. His spiky black hair, his rugged handsome face and most of all to her his ice blue eyes that seemed to make her feel both scared and excited at the same.

Was it wrong that her panties were moist from this.

"Are you the new student's?" She asked shakily with Naruto nodding and walked in with three more girls trailing behind him. Shizuka just smiled trying to get rid of the voice in her head yelling at her to take him as her mate. Stepping to the side she gestured him in, nodding to her as he walked in with her closing the but, the slight direction of her eye's looking up and down his body not seeing his smirk. Her eye's closed with a euphoric look on her face.

_'A fine man we have in this class now...' _

The girls stepped to introduce themselves with others wondering why Tsukuni had a different color clothing than them. "Name's Tsukuni Ookami." Tsukuni said boredly walking to a desk in the back.

"Moka Akashiya." Moka said in an equally bored tone that made Otome raise an eyebrow and sat near Tsukuni.

"Otome Akashiya." Otome drawled tonelessly and walked toward the other two allowing Naruto to introduce himself with girls giving him blushing and lustful looks, and guys glaring at him with K.I. filled glares that amused him. "Naruto Namikaze." He said in a cold tone that made them shiver as if a blizzard entered the room before sitting in a desk in a corner where the girls we closest to him making them glare at him harder.

"Shizuka-chan." Shizuka's ear's perked up and blushed at the 'chan'.

"Yes, Naruto?" Naruto's ice blue eye's eye's turned sub-zero cold and turned his head toward the one's glaring at him and the look in his eye made them shiver and shit their pants. "Would you please address these weaklings not to annoy me or I will enjoy showing them who is at the bottom of the food chain." He said darkly making them pale and sweat while Shizuka nodded enthusiastically.

Naruto shook his head before a sheathed O-katana materialized in his hands (Yamato from DMC3 or 4 I think) nad placed it in his lap with the guys eyeing the weapon warily before turning back toward their teacher as she explained.

She was interrupted by another knock, gaining a twitch in her eyebrow she spoke in a sickly sweet voice that sent shivers own many in the room.

"Please..._come in!' _and the door opened showing a red-haired woman her hair tied into a bun wearing a pitch black version of the school uniform for girls, her G-cup breasts straining against her top and her curvy hips looking enticing and her piercing violet slitted eye's with an apologetic look in them. This is Mito Uzumaki.

"Sorry for being late Nekonome-sensei, name's Mito Uzumaki." She bowed before sitting in a spot near Naruto who smiled at her making her blush and wave back shyly.

"Now that there are no more interruption!" She yelled, famous last words.

Knock! Knock!"

Otome, Moka, and Mito snickered at Shizuka with a vein bulging on her forehead and watched the door open only for a girl with long flowing red hair the same color as Mito to run in with a sheepish grin that looked vulpine. "Sorry I was late Mito-nee forgot to tell me where the classroom was -Ttebane." Naruto had to admit the verbal tick was cute.

"Kushina Uzumaki, nice to meet you all." She said boredly and sat with the other girls namely Moka and Tsukuni while glaring at her innocent looking sister Mito making Naruto very amused.

Thought many jealous glares were aimed at Naruto made him twitch since...

They were..._annoying_ him...

"You got a problem assholes?" He said in a tone that would make the devil himself pale and run in fear. They sweated as he clicked open his sword with his thumb slightly and shook their heads too scared to speak back and turned back in their seats. Mito narrowed her eye's seeing the sword in his lap that seemed to radiate power that didn't belong in swords.

_'Interesting.' _Mito thought before turning back to Shizuka explaining about certain rules like not revealing your monster form in a human populated area that got many snorts coming from Naruto, Otome, Mito, and Tsukuni.

Like some idiot ningen would dare challenge them and face death.

"Shouldn't we just kill the human's and take the women." Saizou Komiya leered only for that cold feeling to enter the room except much worse.

And it was coming from..._Naruto_

"Typical Ogre." Naruto said coldly as like his race he despised Ogres because they found some form of glee in raping human girls and yokai alike and that was what pissed Naruto off severely because he hates rape with a passion.

"What was that punk!" Saizou growled at Naruto only for said person to stand up and walk closer to Saizou face to face energy crackling in the air making many sweat at Naruto's power saturating the air they breath.

"I said typical Ogre since they find glee in raping human girls, but also yokai women alike and my race despises rape like the plague and all rapists are hunted and killed like dogs much like you will be are if you continue that train of thought Komiya." Naruto threatened in a very cold tone that outclassed Otome by far.

Everyone in the room shivered at the cold voice, even vampire's don't sound that cold to anyone at all.

Mito and Kushina were staring at Naruto with longing and want in their eye's. His scent and aura just seem's to attract them to him and nodded at each other. _'We'll talk to him later...'_ They silently agreed and smirked when Saizou started to sweat under Naruto's uncaring glare making him shrink in his seat before the feeling went away and Naruto sat down controlling his powers much to their shock.

He did not like the glances he was sending at Mito, Kushina, Tsukuni, and Moka and Otome like they were a piece of meat or something.

**After Class-School Hallway**

After class was over, he was dragged by Otome and Tsukuni and had him walk with them along with the two Kitsunes. He didn't know why but, he wasn't complaining about it and shrugged.

"Naruto-kun...what kind of monster are you, ttebane?" Kushina asked tilting her head with Mito snickering at her verbal tick while Naruto smiled at her and felt a certain attraction to these two.

"I'm the last of the Elemental Dragon clan, so I have godlike control over the elements and my youki." Kushina's eye's sparkled with amazement and asked him all kind of questions about what his favorite things are which he kinda enjoyed since having frowns on your face doe's no justice for the complexion.

"Naruto-kun, what kind of sword is that I sense youki flowing from it." Mito asked eyeing the sword's craftsmanship. Naruto raised an eyebrow and unsheathed Yamato a bit showing it's sharp edge.

"His name is Yamato he's been a heirloom to my clan for generations, the one who master's it is able to cut through time and space...I mastered using it when I was only 10 and was already feared as a teenager so you can see Dragons were superb fighters back then." He smiled at their looks of shock at a sword possessing power like that.

"You might want to keep that away from the headmaster's hand's." Kushina frowned getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto who is wondering what she menas.

"You mean the glowy eye lolicon?" He asked making Mito,Kushina, and Otome fall down laughing their asses off with Moka, and Tsukuni's eye's dancing with mirth and laughter.

"Yes, because he is a Dark Lord and feel's his position threatened by those unknown by him apparently." Naruto rolled his eye's at this, typical power hungry assholes. He had dealt with similar people back during the wars and quite frankly this Mikogami is nothing but, a fly compared to him.

"I know about those types had to kill quite a lot of them back during the war as a child and another thing I know he's an exorcist but, those seals and talismans don't work on me because my power can not be contained by something that isn't meant to hold pure power." Naruto shook his head remembering all the exorcists he slaughtered.

Mito raised an eyebrow in amazement at someone being immune to sealing but, she narrowed her eye's smelling Saizou walking toward Naruto with a scowl on his face.

"What do you want Komiya?" Naruto said in a tone that booked for no argument making many passing student's stop and watch to see what happens. "What are you doing around my women?" He stated with arrogance making all of them narrow their eye's into slits at this piece of filth thinking they were his women.

Moka scoffed making Otome smirk. "The only one I belong to is Naruto-sama." She said coyly running her finger up and down his cheek making him smirk at her while Saizou had a look of rage on his face.

"Do you really think us two Kitsune Princesses would stoop as low as to feel attraction to an Ogre of all things?" Kushina raised an eyebrow in mock disbelief with Mito doing the same.

"I agree the Ogre race is an enemy of every Yokai out in the world and possibly the Dragons and Vampires, and Uzumaki's hate them with a passion." Naruto said standing up face to face with the disgusting Ogre again who swings at Naruto.

SMACK!

"D-d-did you just slap me." Saizou sputtered in indignation with Mito and Kushina and Otome stuffing their fists into their mouths to keep from laughing their asses off. "Yes, yes I did." He deadpanned making Saizou roar in rage and tried to tackle Naruto to the ground only for him to get slammed into the concrete.

"Stand." Everyone stopped to see Naruto's face set into an expression it would make Issa Akashiya flinch and obey. Saizou growls and stands up and tries to swing at Naruto who smacks him into the head with his sheath bruising his face.

"Stand!" He ordered in a powerful voice making Saizou try again and launched a flurry of strikes only for Naruto to smack them away with one hand before smashing a fist down on his shoulder dislocating it making him roar in pain and agony.

"I said Stand!" He roared at Saizou, Mito, Kushina, Tsukuni, and Otome felt themselves turned on by his display of punishing lower beings and felt their panties moisten and their lust for him grow but, wanted to get to know him first before crossing into that territory but, doesn't mean they can try other things.

**Right**...

_'I am so horny right now!...' _Mito and Kushina yelled in their minds.

Saizou wasn't in pain...it was agony! Naruto's hits were too fast for him to dodge and too powerful to withstand. His eye's glared into Naruto's bored ice one's. "You aren't worth my time anymore." Naruto stated before knocking Saizou into the wall cracking it and walked toward the girls.

"DIE! NAMIKAzE!" Saizou's airborn form roared bringing his claw down on Naruto only for him to slam the butt of his sheath into his stomach causing Saizou's eye's to widen to epic proportions before coughing up a bunch of blood before shooting back toward the wall crashing to it no doubt breaking alot of bones.

Naruto walked forward and placed his hands on Mito and Otome's hips making them shudder in pleasure from how soft those hands were. "Shall we ladies." He said coyly making them giggle cutely before walking to their next class or lunch maybe.

Unaware of a bat watching the scene and disappeared in a swirl of shadows toward it's mistress.

**Shuzen Castle**

A pink haired woman who looks in her twenties with a voluptuous body wearing a red dress with a slit down the lower part to allow more movement and seemed to strain against her double G-cup breasts and her luscious curvy thighs. Wine red eye's opened slightly to see her familiar appear in a swirl of shadows.

"What is Gura-chan?" Gyokuro Akashiya asked her familiar with a soft tone with others around the table smiling especially a white haired man with the same color eye's.

"Naruto-Sama, has been spotted at Yokai Academy." The bat familiar reported making everyone go wide eyed while three girl's eye's lit up with joy and happiness.

"What is he doing right now?" Kahula asked cutely while inwardly she is jumping with glee at seeing her crush again.

The bat familiar seemed to smirk. "He just got through with showing Saizou Komiya his place in the pecking order." Kahula's eye's turned deadly cold hearing the name Komiya the Ogre race who raped many yokai women and human alike.

"Did you say Komiya?" Kahula said cleaning her ear out hoping she did not hear that name making her little sister Koka scoot her chair away from her bi-polar sister next to Akasha who snickered with Gyokuro.

"Yes, Kahula-sama." Gura deadpanned making Kahula's bored look turn into a very sick grin so sick it made Akuha very...very nervous and copied her little sister's actions and scooted near Gyokuro who's eye's are twinkling with mirth.

"Tou-sama, may i please go castrate him?" Kahula asked in a sickly sweet tone that made, even Akasha shiver.

"Let Soichi take care of it, you do realize he is an Elemental Dragon or have you forgotten?" Issa raised a delicate eyebrow at his bi-polar daughter who looked sheepish with Koka snickering at her ditsy personailty.

"Hmm, I wonder if he's gotten much better?" Gyokuro purred seductively making Akuha spit take drinking some blood looking at her aunt with a deadpan look.

"Vampiric Nympho." Gyokuro quirked an eyebrow.

"Take's one to know one gaki." Akuha gained a tic-mark at the 'gaki' comment while Kahula and Koka are shaking with mirth seeing their older sister get schooled.

"I could ask, Naruto to come visit once their out for the summer that is?" Issa offered getting happy nods from Gyokuro, Akuha, Koka, and Kahula making him shake his head at those four having affections for his surrogate son.

Issa used to be cold and uncaring but, after he took in Naruto the boy seemed to rub off on him after years Issa started smiling along with Gyokuro all thanks to Naruto their ball of sunshine in the darkness.

"Troublesome." He muttered.

**Yokai Academy-Outside**

"That was so amazing Naruto-kun!, you were like wham and pow!" Kushina yelled making comical fighting movements making the others chuckle in amusement especially Mito at her little sister's childish antics.

"Ne?, Naruto-kun don't the Yuki-onna's worship your clan for their godlike control over ice?" Moka asked making Naruto nod.

"You know Yuki-onna are said to stalk the one's they want to be mated to." Tsukuni mused making Naruto twitch hearing that sounds like something a fangirl would do.

"Ne?, Naruto-kun can we go on a date tomorrow?" Mito asked cutely with Naruto thinking for a second before shrugging.

"Sure, besides I want to get to know my ladies more." They squealed and hugged him pressing their breasts into his body.

"Girl's a little too close for comfort." Mito smirked at his twitching form with Moka, Otome, and Kushina grinning and rubbed their chests against him more and more.

"Why not, we feel attraction to you Na-kun?" Moka purred her voice sounding very seductive.

"Girl's I'll be right back I have to go take care of something..." He dashed off leaving a trail of dust behind making them pout losing their warmth but giggled lecherously thinking many dirty thoughts before suddenly a shadow loomed over them, blinking they looked up to see Saizou's grinning face. They had only one though run through their minds.

_'Really...' _

**5 minutes Later-With Naruto**

Arriving back at the spot where the girls were just at he frowned when he didn't see them anywhere. only their scent and another...

That's when he realized just who's scent this was and his eye's seemed to narrow as his mouth seemed to twitch before a growl escaped his throat with cold air breathing in front of him, so cold and demonic. He clenched his hand around Yamato so much that it was pulsing with equal feral rage.

_'You pathetic mongrel... take my girls will you? You won't live any longer!' _

With that he was about to take a step forward only when six shadows walked out of the forest. Them being just six normal looking thugs with arrogant smirks on their faces. They stepped around Naruto surrounding him on three sides their stances just screaming _Hostile! _

"You're not passing us Namikaze." One sneered only for Naruto to let out a cold bone chilling chuckle making a fat one shake and shiver a wet spot growing on his pants.

_'Oho?...these scum want to try and stop me...Well bring it on! _Naruto snapped his head up and blurred before many flashes of light appeared around the six thugs as he appeared on the otherside sheathing Yamato slowly with a click causing them to explode in a burst of gore and limbs.

"Weak." He sneered coldly before he dashed toward where the explosions were.

_'Hm, their scent is in the graveyard let's see what happens...' _

**Yokai Academy-Graveyard**

"Saizou-teme what the fuck do you want!" Kushina sneered as Saiou's lustful smile grew bigger as he ignored them as his body seemed to stretch and grow to grotesque proportions and had massive claws and a slimy long tongue their eye's wavering between 'Annoyance' and 'rage' at the beast in front of them.

**"Namikaze wont save you!, You are going to be mine no questions asked!" **He said demonically and was about to attack, unaware of the Headmaster watching, but not doing anything about with with a manipulative smile on his face.

"He just got many times uglier." Mito deadpanned at the troll like Yokai in front of them with the others nodding before getting into stances preparing to kill Saizou making Mikogami narrow his eye's seeing them fighting back.

_'That was not supposed to be in their files, these girls are supposed to have no combat skills at all?' _He thought in frustration that his manipulations are backfiring and saw a blue blur heading toward Saizou making him curse seeing it was Naruto the one he was supposed to have control over after selling them out to the other Yokai races to be killed to extinction and was unable to get to him and bind his powers away only for Issa Shuzen to get to him first.

"Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryuitsuisen!" Naruto unsheathed Yamato and did a two handed downward slice toward Saizou's arm instantly slicing it off from the shoulder causing the Ogre to scream and roar in pain as blood spurted from the severed limb.

"That style." Mito gasped getting the other's attention.

"What is it?" Kushina asked in awe of Naruto's swordsmanship as he danced around Saizou's swipes and lunges cutting gashes into his body.

"The Hiten Mitsurugi Style was said to be only useable by having speed that matches that of the gods themselves, and allows the practitioner to defeat multiple opponents in seconds, it has been a lost style after the Dragon clan went extinct and others trying to steal the scroll to it but, Naruto is the sole master to the style now meaning only he has knowledge of it now." They gasped hearing how powerful the style is and saw Saizou with lots of cuts and bruises on his body growling at Naruto.

"You tried to rape my Hime's, for that I give you **death" **He said in a deathly cold voice that made Otome's pussy wetten as she had a masochist streak that made her horny from seeing sadistic things.

They gasped as a a blue fiery image of nine dragon heads materialized above Naruto roaring it's dragon-like roar making their legs shake from the sheer power radiating off of him. "This is one of my techniques." He said emotionlessly before dashing destroying the earth due to the force his legs exerted shocking them even more as he seemed to create a sonic boom.

"Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryu!:Kuzuryusen!(Nine-Head-Dragon -Flash)" Naruto roared with the dragons doing the same before Saizou was instantly strike nine times at once.

Naruto appeared behind Saizou who's eye's widened feeling exploding pain. "Owarida Shi-ne." Naruto whispere sheathing his katana with a click cold ice blue eye's staring at Mikogami's hidden position with an ethereal glow.

Saizou screamed as his entire body exploded sending blood and gore all over the graveyard covering the girls in some of it too making them squeal in delight seeing the carnage. "I so want him right now." Otome said lustfully seeing the blood Naruto spilled and jumped on him knocking him down as they played in the blood laughing jovially.

Mikogami growled under his breath before heading back to his office. _'It seem's I'll need to inform the Student Police Force about this...not even Naruto can stand up against them now I just need to get him in the student newspaper club so Gin can watch him and possibly take Tsukuni from him a weapon doe's not deserve anything.' _Mikogami plotted in his manipulative mind not taking into account that Naruto is not just an Ice Dragon that he thought.

"Ok girls I need to get back to my dorm so I can take a shower." He laughed seeing their blushing looks only for Mito to straddle his waist and rock her hips on him grinding her crimson panties against his hardening cock. "Just know that me and Kushi-chan will help you if you're stressing out." She purred lustfully making Naruto grin before vanishing in a blur using **Shunpo** a technique of his clan. (It will be a technique of his race)

Mito looked at the others who had blushes on their faces. "Share?" She suggested getting excited nods from the others.

"Share!" They giggled pervertedly before heading to their own dorms to wash themselves and dream about a certain Namikaze.

**END **

Naruto's Abilitie's:

Godlike Control: All Elements

Enhanced Speed: Godlike

Enhanced Strength: Over 9000! (Trololol)

Senses: Unsurpassed

Swordsmanship: Unsurpassed (Can launch air pressure from just a swing)

Intellect: Unmatched

These are all of his current ability's PM if you have any suggestions for more powers or ability's.

Harem List 

Kushina

Mito

Moka

Otome (Inner Moka)

Kurumi

Tsukuni ( )

Gyokuro

Kahula

Akuha

Koka (Is that her name)

Shizuka Nekonome

Ishigami (Hey she's hot)

Mizore

Tsurara

Hyokiri (OC Yukia-onna)

This is the current Harem list, if you want me to add any more females plz PM me

Also if you want to know my reasons for bashing those baka's Mikogami and Gin

Mikogami is a manipulative old bastard just like that asshole Dumbleore who let his titles go to his head and thinks he's entitled to everything in the world and likes binding the powers of developing children because of their arrogance.

As for Gin nuff said the fucking wolf's a rapist in the making seriously what woman would want to be in a room alone with this guy (Shadow looked at the enraged female readers who agree with him).

If you have any more bashing requests like I said before PM me!

Shadow out!


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the new chapter for Ice Dragon At Yokai Academy!**

**Shadow King Of West Empire: I am extremely sorry about the late update people, I've been busy and have been resting for a bit since i went a whole week without sleep working on my other fics and now here's the update.**

**For those who are interested in the harem additions here they are.**

**Ageha Kurono**

**Akasha Bloodriver**

**Ruby Toujo**

**Ichinose**

**Older Yukari Sendo**

**Isis (Kurumu's OC aunt)**

**Keito **

**thats the current harem for now if there are any requests plz PM me**

**In this chapter Naruto will be showing a very familiar eye that a certain masked man had (A/N:Cypercookie to the one who guesses it first!).**

**I don't own Naruto or Rosario Vampire**

**Start! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Succubus, Perverts, and Love

Naruto groaned as the light shone through the bedroom window of his mansion in the cemetery and got up grumbling out threats about killing the sun so it won't bother him (A/N: Yea I' not a morning person so yea you get the picture), and took a shower before getting dressed and whipped him up a a plate of eggs and bacon along with a glass of cold orange juice before getting dressed into his regular attire but, left his hair alone leaving it wild, spiky and shaggy giving him that bishonen look before walking out putting the barriers up on his home and shunpoed onto the road leading to the school.

_'I wonder what Mikogami-baka will try now after seeing my display?' _Naruto thought in amusement as he walked down the road only to hear an annoyed female voice alerting him before he walked through the woods and into a swampy area coming upon a beautiful cyan blue haired girl with a very enourmous bust wearing the usual academy female uniform and saw her being harassed by the three most disgusting demons in the school.

The Perverted Demon Trio Of Love...

These three are the most perverted of demons and always tried to stalk Mito, Kushina, Moka, Otome, and other cute and hot girls with a very huge bust and even resort to other means of getting what they want but, they don't realize they're is a pervert exterminator in these grounds now.

Naruto walked toward the group silently listening to the stupid love proclamations from the demons to the girl who is starting to get annoyed and could see her nails lengthening making him grin. _'Seem's i get to meet your daughter eh, Ageha-chan?' _He thought in anticipation before standing behind the perverted trio who were still asking her out only to freeze noticing the shadow looming over them including the girl making them turn their necks around like an owl to see who it was.

To the three perverts shock, fear, and anger and to the girls surprise and awe seeing Naruto Namikaze standing right before them his presence making the three shiver in fear while her in lust, want and hope.

_'He's the one?' _She thought in shock and happiness before moving away from the perverted trio.

"Why are you girl's annoying Ageha-hime's daughter...again?" Naruto asked in a tone that booked no argument while Kurumu blinked cutely at Naruto knowing her other's name and said it with love and affection till it clicked.

_'He's kaa-san's mate along with Gyokuro-sama's that mean's I can be his mate too woot!' _She jumped for joy inwardly before blushing noticing Naruto's knowing smile.

"Someone like you doesn't deserve the Great Kurumu Kurono!" The lanky one sneered making Kurumu get a disgusted appearance and hide behind Naruto with a still disgusted look while Naruto's eye's turned blizzard cold.

"If you don't know you disgraceful demons, Ageha-hime set up a marriage contract for me and Kurumu-hime since I was the one who always protected her discreetly when me and her were just children." He said shocking everyone in the clearing especially Kurumu.

_'Naruto-kun...that was you who always cared for me when I was almost raped by those humans, ever since then I wanted to thank you with my life and here you are standing right here.' _She thought tears dripping down her cheek.

"We don't care!" The fat screeched before they charged at Naruto who twirled his sheathed katana in his hand before slamming the butt of it into the ground. "**Smashing Point!" **The ground in front of them was suddenly blown apart by a shockwave that blasted the perverted monsters far away into the woods smashing through several trees most likely having severe injuries making him smirk before turning to Kurumu who hugged him tightly with tears dripping down her face.

"Shh, I'm here Kurumu-chan." He whispered soothingly calming her down before he pulsed his youki making Kurumu moan as her wings came out showing the wings of a succubus before her violet eye's turned an even deeper color

"So based on the way you reacted to my youki I'm your destined one correct?" He asked softly with Kurumu nodding which made him grin before grabbing her around the waist and twirling her around the clearing making him squeal in glee and happiness while both laughed jovially unaware Mito, Kushina, Otome, Moka, and Tsukuni watching the exchange and smiled pervertedly at them getting another hare sister before planning on talking to her later about certain things *Cough...pervs...Cough*.

"Girl's come out and meet your new sister!" Naruto called them out making the girls whine at being caught so easily especially after all the years of hard training they did before jumping from the tree's in front of Naruto and Kurumu who looked at them shyly.

"Kurumu-chan, meet your new harem sisters..." He whispered into her ear huskily making Kurumu shiver in lust at the word harem before straightening up.

"Otome Akashiya." Otome smiled politely due to Naruto beating the arrogance out of her.

"Moka Akashiya!" The pink haired vampire said bubbly.

"Tsukuni Ookami."

"Mito Uzumaki."

"Kushina Uzumaki -ttebane!" Kushina shouted loudly making Kurumu raise an eyebrow at the verbal tick.

"Kurumu Kurono, nice to meet you girls I'm pretty sure we should get to our classes." The girls blinked before swearing colorfully about missing their classes before Naruto grabbed them and vanished using Shunpo to appear in Shizuka's class just as the bell rung making them whoop in glee at the adrenaline pumping sensation of teleportation before sitting at their desks which were close to each other getting jealous glares form the respective genders, the guy's for Naruto snagging another hot chick while the girls for being close to Naruto-sama.

"What was that Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked curiously.

"That was a technique of my clan called Shunpo it allows me from one spot to another and can clear massively large distances while I can easily go from here to the entrance to the human world." He said proudly with the girls having slackened jaws at how useful a technique like that would be in battle.

"So, Ku-chan how is it that Naruto-kun knows your Kaa-san?" Mito asked curiously wanting to get to know her her new sister.

"Kaa-san had Naruto-kun as a bodyguard for me and her years ago and made sure I was protected when she went to other meetings with the dark lords. Naruto-kun also made sure I was protected everywhere I went due to him being a ninja as well since it was a profession in his clan." Kurumu said much to the other's shock! Naruto's clan had shinobi in it!

"Yes he was a very powerful shinobi due to him no leaving a sound from his walks unless he allows it and he seem's to be able to make anyone he wants disappear without a trace and that gave him a reputation more fearsome than Akula Shuzen's as the Black Devil while he was nicknamed the Silent Dark Dragon as he never left any evidence of his kills behind." She finished in a wistful tone while the other girls stared at Naruto in amazement.

_'Naruto-kun is so powerful!' _Kushina thought in shock and awe.

_'I now see why Mikogami-teme fears Naruto's power.' _Tsukuni thought in realization, since the old bastard tried to get her to come to him for help, tch not on her watch she ain't no one's stinking weapon!

_'Gyokuro-oba-sama choosed the right one as a mate I bet many suitors are going to be pissed that she chose a dragon.' _Otome and Moka thought mischievously.

Class soon ended before the group walked to lunch ignoring the jealous glares sent at him by the male students and smirked at them before putting his arm around Kurumu who snuggled closer to him sending a message to them.

_'She's mine **Fuckers!'**_

Naruto smirked smugly at their angered looks it was so nice to piss these disgraceful demons off a lot and was about to continue to the lunch room till he noticed an arrogant blond in front of him.

"Hands off Kurono-chan she doesn't need someone like you around her." The blond sneered only getting a raised eyebrow before Naruto blurred appearing with his knee in the monster's gut causing him to slam into the ceiling due to the impressive force behind the attack leaving him embedded up there before continuing their walk to the lunch room.

They soon reached their table and sat down bringing out their own lunches in case of Mito and Kushina ramen while Naruto brought out a large bento box getting curious looks from Kushina, Mito, Moka, and Otome and Tsukuni before it changed to drooling looks as he removed the top showing a wide assortment of foods such as Sushi, Taiyaki, Yakisoba, Soba noodles, meat, omelets, and eggrolls making them drool continuously even Kurumu drooled.

"How did you get something like this" Tsukuni asked in a very awed tone which Naruto smirked at smugly.

"I cooked it myself." They all gave him looks of disbelief before mentally thinking.

_'Hot, Powerful, sadistic, and expert cooker JACKPOT!" _They shouted inwardly not seeing a pair of blood red eyes with six spinning tomoes before it faded into ice light blue eyes.

"Say aah Otome-chan?" Naruto said before putting a piece of omelet into the blushing vampires mouth as she closed it and chewed it before moaning in delight at the taste it was like it was made to perfection.

_'Kami-sama what did we do to get such a perfect man!' _She mentally thanked Kami who was smirking smugly from her throne at being praised while her brothers and sisters gave her deadpanned looks.

The other girls tasted the omelet and instantly moaned more than Otome did they are thinking of giving him a very good gift soon. They continued to eat their lunch while conversing with each other on many different things like training, classes, homework, and the human world which Naruto and Kurumu have visited frequently while Naruto and the girls noticed Mikogami speaking in hushed tones to a bunch of male reptile monsters who ere giving leering glances to Kurumu who sent a blast of concentrated K.I. at Mikogami who shivered before going back to talking to them.

"Girl's make sure you are with Kurumu-chan at all time's I would not put it past Mikogami to try and get her under his thumb." He whispered to them getting nods from the Moka and the others no way is that stinking priest going to get their new sister like that.

(2 weeks later)

"Naruto-kun you look tense." Shizuka his new mate asked after he found her brooding about him not seeing her making him feel like an asshole before he took her out on a date to a fancy restaurant in ningenkai and witnessed the neko scarf down nearly every piece of sushi in the place which was comparable to his Omelet addiction (Omelets are fucking good!).

He got letters sent to him from Ageha and the Shuzen's about him not visiting which he replied back he'll come visit and stay with them during the summer. Akua, and Kalua along with Kokoa and Gyokuro and Akasha were pissed off hearing what Tenmei Mikogami allowed to happen but, he convinced them to not murder the asshole and said "Just let him think he's safe before his usefulness runs out." They had shivered in pleasure hearing the dark sadistic tone in his voice before promising him to catch up.

"I'm good just annoyed." He said boredly while Shizuka kept licking his neck only for Naruto to flip around her and pin Shizuka under him which the girls grinned at while She grinded shamelessly against his cock trying to arouse him only to get an amused smirk before he rubbed her clothed pussy under her skirt with youki covering his finger making the neko women whimper and moan in lust and pleasure and bucked her hips at the sensation only to whine at her loss of pleasure before Naruto winked vanishing with a shunpo leaving a bunch of bewildered yokai.

"Did he just leave me horny like that!" Shizuka shouted in indignation getting multiple nods before a creepy grin spreaded on her face.

"Oh Narutooo-kunnnnnn..." She moaned in a lustful tone that made Naruto who was walking around the campus shudder before looking around everywhere and continued his walk before noticing the same youki signatures of the reptile monsters that spoke to Mikogami were in this area and another four moving toward Moka and the other's location that made him smirk amusingly.

_'I trained them to fight S-class monsters easily it will take alot more than a bunch of D-Class monsters to take them down.' _He mused out loud before tilting his head dodging a green scaled claw and dodged two more swipes from a trio of reptile demons snarling at him ferally.

Naruto cracked his neck from side to side as his eye's turned into a red nine pointed star with a black 3 sided shuriken in the pupil with a black background (Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo) spinning hypnotically as a bloodthirsty smirk appeared on his face as a ice blue rib cage appeared around him. "**Let's play!" **He growled demonically as the reptile demons charged at him.

(With Moka and the others)

Moka was looking at the blood red sky with a bored look on her face only for her battle sense to go haywire before dodging a swipe from a claw and flip in mid-air to see a group of reptile yokai in front of them hissing at them lecherously which pissed Kurumu, Otome, Mito, Tsukuni, Kushina, and Moka who changed into their monster forms killing intent covering the area in it as bloodthirsty grins lit upon their faces.

Moka flicked a strand of silver pink hair out of her eye with a mocking smirk. **"Ready Onee-san?" **She asked Otome who flicked a snow white strand of hair out of eye like she did with a prideful smirk mirroring her sister's action.

**"Yes, Imouto." **They smirked at the whimpering reptile yokai who dared to try and harm them before blurring in a feat of pure speed.

"Know your place!" They shouted before landing kicks to the backs of the four reptiles launching them to the middle of the roof groaning in pain before paling as the girls circled around them with dark sadistic smirks on their faces.

"Do us a favor?"

"W-what?" They stuttered in fear.

"**Scream for my bitch!" **They roared before beating the shit out of them causing their screams to echo throughout the whole demon world causing several manipulative people to shiver in fear wondering what poor sap is getting tortured.

(With Naruto)

Naruto looked up from the dead bodies with a smirk on his face. "Seem's their already having fun." He muttered before crushing the skull of one of the reptile yokai he killed vanishing in a swirling vortex eager to see how the girls progress.

**Next Time: Things are heating up for Naruto and his girls at Yokai Academy, what other schemes will Mikogami plot. Naruto will join a club after this day!**


End file.
